Arrow - Je ne peux pas
by olicity1990
Summary: Suite, à ma manière, de l'épisode 4 8.
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir à tous.

Je suis de retour avec une petite histoire. Elle fera au total 2 chapitres. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'attends avec impatience pour commentaires.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 1**

Un fils. Il avait un fils. Il n'en revenait toujours pas.

Lorsqu'il l'avait appris quelques heures plus tôt, il avait été complètement perdu. Il avait voulu le dire à Felicity, mais, avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'avait pas eu le temps, ni le courage, de le lui dire.

Ensuite, Barry lui avait annoncé ce qu'il c'était passer lorsqu'elle l'avait appris. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, mais il ne voulait pas non plus lui mentir.

Il était conscient, qu'elle savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, mais il avait voulu attendre encore un peu avant de prendre sa décision.

Et puis, il était allé voir Samantha et sans le savoir, elle l'avait forcé à choisir. Lorsqu'elle lui imposa ces 2 conditions, il avait dû réfléchir en vitesse à ce qu'il voulait réellement. Bien qu'il ne savait pas encore quoi faire, il était sûr d'une chose.

Il voulait connaître son fils et garder Felicity à ses côtés.

Alors, il avait accepté de garder le secret et de ne rien dire à personne, pas même à la jeune femme. Il savait qu'il aurait du mal à lui cacher la vérité, mais c'était la seule solution pour ne pas les perdre, elle et son fils.

Il sortit de ses pensées, quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il releva la tête et sourit en voyant la jeune femme à ses côtés. Il lui prit la main et l'embrassa sur la paume. Elle lui sourit et s'installa sur ses genoux.

\- Tout va bien ? Tu sembles ailleurs.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste fatigué.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa.

\- On va bientôt atterrir.

Il lui sourit à son tour et elle se releva pour s'installer à ses côtés. Ils s'attachèrent et elle lui prit la main.

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'avion se posa et toute l'équipe en descendit. Ils se séparèrent tous et la jeune femme tendit les clés de voiture à Oliver. Ce dernier les prit en lui souriant et ils s'installèrent à l'intérieur. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent chez eux.

\- Oh, quel bazar ! On va devoir tout nettoyer de fond en comble. A moins que, tu ne sois prêt à me dire ce que tu avais en tête, avant de commencer.

Oliver s'installa dans le fauteuil.

\- Felicity.

\- Oliver.

Elle se baissa et ramassa l'un des coussins, qui se trouvait à terre.

\- On s'entend bien, tous les deux. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui "lança" le coussin.

\- On est une équipe.

\- J'espère.

Elle se baissa vers lui.

\- Si jamais quelque chose te chagrine et que tu ne m'en parles pas, je suis incapable de t'aider.

Elle s'installa sur l'accoudoir du canapé et le regarda.

\- Je ne peux pas être une bonne équipière.

Elle posa une main sur la poitrine d'Oliver.

\- Je t'aime fort. Et j'aimerai forcément être pour toi, la meilleure des équipières. Sans recourir à 1000 substances, comme Neil Armstrong.

Il sourit.

\- Bon, il faudrait une comparaison sportive plus sympa, mais je n'y connais rien en sport. Qu'est-ce qui ta dérangé en arrivant à Central City ?

\- Aucune importance, c'est terminer. Et je suis chez moi, à Star City. Avec toi. Viens là.

Elle s'installa un peu mieux. Il se blottit contre elle en fermant les yeux et en gémissant de bien-être. Elle posa une main sur le haut de sa tête.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. Lorsqu'il finit par rouvrir les yeux, Oliver se rendit compte de l'heure qu'il était. A contrecoeur, il se retira de l'étreinte de la jeune femme et de leva. Celle-ci, surprise, le regarda.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'aurais préféré rester dans tes bras, crois-moi, mais il est déjà tard et nous devons manger.

Elle lui sourit et elle se leva, avant de le suivre dans la cuisine. Au moment où il allait ouvrir le frigo, elle posa une main sur son avant-bras. Il la regarda.

\- Laisse. Commandons quelque chose.

Il lui sourit et retira sa main de la poignée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait envie ?

\- Chinois.

\- Dans ce cas.

Il lui sourit, l'embrassa et prit son téléphone. Il passa la commande, après lui avoir demandé ce qu'elle voulait. Pendant ce temps, elle commença à tout ranger.

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, ils avaient fini de manger et ils étaient confortablement installés sur le canapé, la jeune femme dans les bras d'Oliver. Ils regardaient un film de sciences-fictions. Alors que celui-ci en était à la moitié, la jeune femme se redressa et se retourna, avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de son homme, en collant presque sa poitrine à son visage.

\- Tu sais que j'aime ce film, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vu le nombre de fois, où nous l'avons regardé, oui.

\- Et tu sais également que j'aime que tu me fasses l'amour ?

Il lui sourit et hocha de la tête.

\- Dans ce cas, est-ce que tu verrais un inconvénient à ce que l'on enregistre le film et que nous montions dans notre chambre, afin que tu me fasses l'amour ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Alors qu'elle allait répliquer, il sourit et glissa une main sous le t-shirt de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ferma les yeux et gémit de plaisir, quand il frôla l'un de ses seins à travers le tissu du soutien. Au moment où elle gémit de plaisir, il se redressa et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle lui répondit directement. Voulant absolument sentir sa peau sous ses doigts, elle attrapa le t-shirt d'Oliver et le lui enleva avec son aide. Ils profitèrent du faites que leurs lèvres soient séparées, pour retirer également celui de la jeune femme. Celui-ci avait à peine passé sa tête, qu'Oliver fondit, à nouveau, sur ses lèvres. Elle plaqua sa poitrine contre la sienne et ils gémirent à l'unisson. Impatiente, elle posa une main sur son torse et le lui caressa, avant de doucement poser ses doigts sur sa ceinture de son homme. La sentant faire, il interrompit leur baiser et il l'éloigna un peu de lui en l'arrêtant dans ses gestes.

\- Oliver ?

\- Pas ici. Viens.

Il la fit se lever et il en fit de même. Une fois debout, elle se plaça dans son dos et alors qu'elle recommençait à le caresser, il attrapa la télécommande. Difficilement, il enregistra la fin du film et ferma la télé. Il se tourna ensuite vers la jeune femme et celle-ci se jeta presque sur ses lèvres. Il posa ses mains sous ses fesses et la souleva. Elle enroula les hanches d'Oliver de ses jambes et il se dirigea vers les escaliers, alors qu'elle reprit ses caresses. Arrivé devant ceux-ci, il quitta les lèvres de la jeune femme et posa les siennes dans son cou. Il y déposa quelques baisers, avant de remonter vers son oreille.

\- Felicity ?

\- Oui ?

\- Si tu veux que nous arrivions en haut en un seul morceau, il vaudrait mieux que tu retires ta main de mon pantalon.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle est très bien là où elle est.

Il sourit contre sa gorge et releva la tête. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres, en voyant le désir dans les yeux de sa compagne. Il s'éloigna légèrement des escaliers et il la plaqua contre le mur. Il pressa son corps contre le sien et le baiser se fit encore plus passionner. Ils gémirent à l'unisson lorsque leurs sexes entrèrent en contact. Ils se caressèrent un long moment, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne finisse par entourer le cou d'Oliver de ses bras. Ils cessèrent leur baiser et elle posa son front contre le sien.

\- Tu vas me rendre cinglé.

Elle lui sourit et, tout en maintenant toujours Felicity dans ses bras, il s'éloigna du mur. D'une main, il attrapa la rampe des escaliers et il monta à l'étage. Une fois en haut, elle reprit ses caresses et plongea ses lèvres sur l'une des clavicules d'Oliver. Ce dernier gémit, lorsqu'elle le mordilla légèrement, l'excitant un peu plus. Il entra dans leur chambre et, décidant que le lit était trop loin, il posa la jeune femme sur la commode qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la pièce. Il s'éloigna un peu d'elle et elle resserra l'étreinte de ses jambes autour de sa taille, refusant de le laisser s'éloigner. Ils gémirent à nouveau et il reprit possession de ses lèvres.

Les mains de la jeune femme quittèrent la nuque d'Oliver et elles se remirent en mouvements sur le corps de son homme. Toujours dans le dos de Felicity, celles d'Oliver s'arrêtèrent au niveau de son soutien et il détacha l'attache. Il remonta ses doigts le long de son épine dorsale et elle frissonna de plaisir. Arrivé à ses épaules, il fit glisser les bretelles du sous-vêtement le long de ses bras et il le balança ensuite dans la pièce. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que se soit, il emprisonna l'un de ses seins dans une main et posa ses lèvres sur l'autre. Elle gémit et au moment où il prit l'une des pointes durcies entre ses dents, elle rejeta la tête en arrière.

\- Oliver.

Elle avança un peu le bassin, se pressant davantage contre lui. Ils gémirent une nouvelle fois. Felicity glissa ses mains le long de son torse, retraçant chaque cicatrice sur son passage et une fois à la ceinture, elle l'ouvrit de ses doigts tremblants. Une fois enlevée, elle s'attaqua aux boutons qui maintenaient le vêtement fermé et il sourit contre sa poitrine, quand elle grogna de mécontentement, tout en s'énervant.

\- Oliver. S'il te plaît.

Comprenant sa supplice, il porta ses mains à son pantalon et en ouvrit les boutons, pendant que sa bouche continuait de prodiguer de douces caresses sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il reporta l'une de ses mains sur un sein, tandis que l'autre se dirigea dans son dos pour la caresser.

Impatiente, elle baissa le zip du pantalon et glissa sa main à l'intérieur, en passant sous le boxer. Elle serra ses doigts autour de son membre durci et il quitta son sein pour gémir de plaisir. Elle entama un rapide va et vient. Au bout de très longues secondes et sentant qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps si elle continuait à un tel rythme, il finit par retirer sa main et il s'éloigna d'elle, après l'avoir forçer à défaire son emprise autour de ses hanches. Frustrée, elle grogna.

\- Oliver.

Il ne lui répondit pas, mais posa ses mains sur sa taille, pour l'aider à descendre de la commode. Lorsqu'elle le vit s'attaquer à son pantalon, elle sourit et baissa celui de son homme, en emmenant le caleçon avec. Oliver gémit en sentant son sexe enfin libre et elle recommença à leur caresser d'une main. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Felicity.

Elle continua un peu ses caresses, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne l'oblige à retirer sa main.

\- Oliver.

Il lui sourit et s'éloigna un peu d'elle. Il se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements, qui l'empêchaient de bouger, et il se rapprocha de la jeune femme. Il posa un rapide baiser sur sa bouche, avant de doucement laisser ses lèvres descendre le long de sa mâchoire, de son épaule, de sa poitrine. Entre 2 gémissements, elle sourit en le voyant s'agenouiller devant elle. Il lui embrassa le ventre et posa ses 2 mains sur le pantalon de Felicity. Lentement, il le fit descendre le long de ses jambes fines, emmenant en même temps le shorty bleu, qu'elle portait. Il l'obligea à relever légèrement une jambe et il lui embrassa l'intérieur de la cuisse, tout en la libérant de ses vêtements. Il fit ensuite la même chose avec la seconde jambe.

Entièrement nu tout les 2, il se redressa en posant un rapide baiser sur son sexe. Elle gémit et grogna en même temps, lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il n'irait pas plus loin dans sa caresse. Une fois à sa hauteur, il posa ses mains sur sa taille et la rapprocha de lui. Ils gémirent tous les 2, quand leurs sexes entrèrent en contact. Elle reprit le membre tendu de son homme en main et elle recommença à le caresser, pendant qu'il mettait ses mains sous les fesses de la jeune femme. Il la souleva dans ses bras et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, tout en l'embrassant, pendant qu'il faisait les quelques pas qui les séparaient de la commode. Il l'installa dessus et cessa leur baiser. Il lui sourit, ancra son regard au sien et d'une main, il se guida en elle, doucement, trop doucement. Ils gémirent et ils luttèrent tous les 2 pour ne pas exploser dans l'instant.

Une fois entièrement en elle, il se retira rapidement et reprit possession de son corps en lenteur. Sans la quitter des yeux, il recommença à plusieurs reprises. Lorsqu'il la vit ouvrir la bouche, il se retira à nouveau, pour cette fois la prendre avec force et puissante. Elle cria de plaisir entre ses bras et il entama un rapide va-et-vient en elle. Au bout de très longues minutes, il sentit les muscles de la jeune femme se resserrer autour de son membre et il s'arrêta, ne voulant pas que cela se termine maintenant.

\- Continue,… Oliver,… Ne t'arrête pas.

Il lui sourit, se retira de son corps et elle grogna de mécontentement. Il la souleva et se dirigea vers le lit, tout en répondant au baiser de la jeune femme. Une fois au bord du lit, il cessa le baiser et posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme. Elle lui sourit et posa une main sur la joue de son homme.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi. Je t'aime tellement.

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent. Elle fit descendre sa main sur le torse d'Oliver et au moment où elle allait reprendre son sexe tendu entre ses doigts, il stoppa le baiser. Sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, il "lança" la jeune femme sur le lit. Surprise, elle laissa un petit cri s'échapper de ses lèvres, avant de finalement rigoler. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle sourit en le voyant monter sur le lit et la rejoindre. Elle écarta les jambes et il s'allongea sur elle. Il plongea sur ses lèvres et ils gémirent à nouveau, lorsqu'il reprit possession du corps de la jeune femme. Voulant le sentir encore plus en elle, Felicity releva les jambes et entoura une nouvelle fois, les hanches d'Oliver. De dernier libéra ses lèvres et tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux, il entama un léger va-et-vient en elle. Durant de longues secondes, ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder, pendant qu'il entrait et sortait lentement du corps de la jeune femme.

La jeune femme finit par poser une main sur la joue de son homme. De dernier en embrassa la paume, avant de doucement descendre son visage vers la poitrine de la jeune femme. Au moment où il prit l'un de ses seins en main et qu'il emprisonnait l'autre dans sa paume, elle s'arcqua contre lui, lui donnant ainsi un meilleur accès à sa poitrine. Son mouvement rapprocha encore plus leur bassin et ils gémirent lorsqu'il s'enfonça un peu plus en elle, augmentant leur désir. Sous le plaisir, elle ferma les yeux et profita pleinement des sensations qui s'infiltraient dans tout son corps. Décidant qu'il était temps pour eux d'arrêter de "jouer", Oliver accéléra ses déhancher. Ceux-ci se firent plus rapides et plus profonds, intensifiant leur gémissement, qui se transformèrent bien vite en cris de plaisir.

\- Oli… ver… ne t'arrête... pas.

Elle avait à peine fini sa phrase, qu'il arrêta ses va-et-vient. Elle rouvrit les yeux et malgré son désir toujours aussi présent, elle le tapa sur l'épaule, quand elle le vit lui faire un grand sourire.

\- Je t'ai demandé de ne pas arrêter.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

\- Juste pour avoir le plaisir de faire cela.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que se soit, il se retira d'elle et reprit possession de son corps avec force et puissance. Elle gémit longuement et il entama un rapide va-et-vient. Plus il accélérait ses déhancher, plus leurs gémissements se transformèrent en cris de plaisir. Au bout de très longues secondes, il sentit les muscles internes de la jeune femme se resserrer autour de son membre et il accéléra encore un peu. Quelques instants plus tard, il la sentit se contracter entièrement autour lui, alors qu'elle atteignait l'orgasme. Il plongea une dernière fois en elle et il se figea, se laissant aller à son propre orgasme. Essouffler, il se laissa retomber sur elle. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il lui avait coupé le souffle, il se redressa et la regarda. Elle le regardait, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il l'embrassa et se retira de son corps. Il sourit, quand elle grogna et il attrapa la couverture, avant de les faire basculer sur le côté. Il se retrouva sur le dos et Felicity se blottit contre lui, tendit qu'il les recouvrait du drap. Il lui embrassa le front et épuisée par les derniers jours, elle s'endormit rapidement, après lui avoir redit qu'elle l'aimait.

Il la regarda dormir un très long moment, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à son fils et il se demandait sans cesse s'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Quelques heures plus tard, n'arrivant toujours pas à dormir, il décida de se lever. En douceur, il s'éloigna de la jeune femme et, après s'être assuré qu'elle ne se réveillait pas, il se leva. Il enfila un caleçon et un pantalon de training. Il se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna. Il la regarda encore un peu, avant de finalement descendre dans le salon.

Il se dirigea vers la baie vitrée et l'ouvrit. L'hiver étant quasiment arrivé, il frissonna en sentant l'air frais, sur sa peau dénudée. Il s'appuya sur la porte. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes. Complètement perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son bras. Il se retourna et sourit légèrement en voyant Felicity, vêtue de l'un de ses t-shirts, 20 fois trop grand pour elle.

\- Tout va bien ?

Il baissa le regard jusque sur la main de la jeune femme et la sentant frissonner, il ferma la porte-fenêtre. Il s'éloigna ensuite d'elle et celle-ci essaya de le retenir, mais il se dégagea.

\- Oliver ?

\- Je… Je suis désolé, Felicity, mais je ne peux pas.

Ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait, elle se rapprocha de lui, mais il s'éloigna, à nouveau.

\- Oliver ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Je ne peux pas, Felicity.

\- Tu ne peux pas quoi, Oliver ?

\- Continuer de te cacher la vérité.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir à tous.

Merci pour vos commentaires.

Voici le deuxième et dernier chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

 **Chapitre 2**

Surprise par ce qu'il venait de dire, elle fut incapable de lui dire quoi que se soit. Oliver en profita pour retourner vers la baie vitrée et tout en fixant la ville, il reprit la parole.

\- Environ 2 mois avant que je ne parte sur le Gambit, je suis allé à une fête et, bien que j'étais avec Laurel, j'ai passé la nuit avec une fille, Samantha. Six semaines plus tard, elle est venue me voir, pour m'annoncer qu'elle… qu'elle était enceinte.

\- Tu… tu as un enfant ?

Il la regarda et son coeur se serra, lorsqu'il vit son expression choquée. Incapable de répondre à cette question pour le moment, il regarda à nouveau la ville.

\- Quand elle est partie, j'étais complètement perdu. Je n'étais pas prêt pour être père. Je passais mon temps à sortir, à draguer, à coucher avec différentes filles,… Sans oublier que je sortais avec Laurel.

Il fit une pause et reprit.

\- Le jour où elle est venue m'annoncer sa grossesse, ma mère s'est vite rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. A l'époque, j'étais très proche d'elle, alors je lui ai tout dit. Elle m'a rassuré en me disant que quelques soit ma décision, elle serait à mes côtés et me soutiendrait. J'ai passé les 3 jours suivants à réfléchir à la situation et au moment où j'avais enfin réussi à prendre une décision, Samantha m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle avait fait une fausse couche et qu'elle partait vivre près de sa famille à Central City. J'étais tellement soulagé.

Il fit une autre pause et il se retourna, surpris, en sentant 2 bras entourer sa taille.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir d'avoir été soulagé. Tu n'étais pas prêt.

Il sourit légèrement, lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres sur l'une de ses omoplates. Son sourire s'effaça rapidement lorsque leur sujet de conversation lui revient en mémoire. Il savait qu'il devait s'éloigner d'elle, sortir de ses bras, mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Il décida de rester un peu contre elle et reprit.

\- Les 2 semaines qui ont suivies ont été assez dures. D'un côté, il y avait Laurel qui insistait de plus en plus pour que l'on emménage ensemble et d'un autre, je n'arrêtais pas de repenser au fait que j'avais failli être père. Quand j'ai appris que mon père partait pour la Chine avec le bateau, je lui ai demandé si je pouvais l'accompagner. Il a accepté et j'ai demandé à Sarah de m'accompagner. Le lendemain, on embraquait. La suite, tu la connais.

\- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela, maintenant ? Je veux dire, tu…

Il ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase. Tout en restant dans ses bras, il se retourna et posa ses mains sur ses joues, tout en posant son front contre le sien.

\- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît.

Inquiète pour lui, elle acquiesça de la tête. Il lui sourit légèrement, l'embrassa sur le front et s'éloigna, à nouveau, de la jeune femme.

\- Tu te souviens de la première fois où nous sommes allés voir Barry à Central City ?

\- Oui. On avait besoin de Caitlin et on en a profité pour les aider.

Oliver hocha de la tête et reprit.

\- Avant de partir, nous sommes passer au Jitters et je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais nous avons croisé une jeune femme.

\- Je m'en souviens, oui. Tu m'as dit que tu l'avais connue, avant le naufrage.

Elle avait à peine fini sa phrase, qu'elle comprit où il voulait en venir. Elle sourit à Oliver.

\- C'était elle, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, Samantha.

\- Oui.

Il ne dit rien d'autre pendant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche. Il leva une main pour l'empêcher de parler et il reprit.

\- I jours, pendant que l'on vous attendait avec Barry, nous sommes allés au Jitters. On faisait la file pour prendre un café et je m'étonnais sur le fait qu'il y ait un qui s'appelait "Flash". Au bout d'un petit moment, nous avons été bousculés par un petit garçon. Quand j'ai vu qu'il avait fait tomber quelque chose, je me suis baissé pour le ramasser et j'ai souri en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'une figurine de Flash. Je l'ai montré à Barry, avant de la rendre au garçon et de lui dire de ne pas perdre Flash. Il m'a remercié et il est parti rejoindre sa mère.

\- Quel est le rapport entre…

Pensant comprendre où il voulait en venir, elle se tut.

\- Samantha ?

Il hocha de la tête.

\- Tu as un fils ?

Il resta silencieux un court moment, avant de lui répondre dans un murmure.

\- Oui.

Elle fit un pas en arrière et un silence pesant se fit. Il baissa les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il releva la tête.

\- Comment ?

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

\- Je… je… J'avais peur.

\- De quoi, Oliver ?

Il baissa à nouveau le regard et ne répondit rien. Quand il sentit une main se poser sur sa joue, il la regarda, surpris, ne l'ayant pas entendu s'approcher.

\- De quoi avais-tu peur, au point de ne pas me dire que tu avais un fils ?

Il la regarda un petit moment avant de lui répondre.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Surprise par ses mots, elle ne répondit rien et il s'éloigna.

\- Après avoir quitté le Jitters, nous vous avons rejoint à l'aéroport et de là, nous sommes allés à la ferme. Mais j'avais du mal à me concentrer sur Savage. Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que j'avais peut-être un fils. Alors, je suis parti en te donnant une excuse bidon. Une fois en ville, j'ai cherché l'adresse de Samantha et j'y suis allé. Quelques minutes après mon arrivée, ils sont sortis de la maison et je suis sortis de la voiture au moment où elle allait monter dans la sienne. Je l'ai appelé et quand elle m'a vu, elle est venue vers moi.

Il fit une petite pause et reprit.

\- Je lui ai tout de suite demandé si c'était mon fils, mais elle m'a répondu que non et qu'elle avait rencontré son père, 2 mois après son arrivée à Central City. On a parler un peu et au moment où elle allait partir, elle a fait tomber la casquette de son fils à terre. Je l'ai ramassé et j'en ai profité pour prendre des cheveux du petit.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je crois, qu'au fond de moi, je savais qu'il était mon fils depuis que je l'avais vu au Jitters.

Elle hocha de la tête.

\- Peu avant que je ne demande à Barry de faire un test ADN, il est venu me voir en me disant que j'avais un fils. J'étais surpris qu'il le sache, alors que personne n'était au courant. Il m'a alors expliqué qu'il avait remonté le temps.

\- Je te demande pardon !

\- D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, nous avons affronté Savage, mais je n'avais pas la tête à cela et nous nous sommes tous faits tuer. Il a juste eu le temps de remonter le temps de quelques heures.

Il ne dit plus rien et elle reprit.

\- Il t'a dit ce qu'il c'était passer ?

Il hocha de la tête.

\- Je lui avais demandé de faire les tests et tu as découvert la vérité en le voyant cacher une feuille dans sa poche. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, tu m'as quitté en l'apprenant. J'étais tellement paumé et j'ai refusé que l'équipe vienne avec nous pour vaincre Savage. Celui-ci a pris le dessus et nous sommes tous morts.

Il fit une petite pause.

\- Quand il m'a dit cela, j'ai décidé de me concentrer sur la mission et nous avons vaincu Savage. Après cela, je suis allé voir Samantha et je lui ai dit que je savais que William était mon fils. Elle a fini par me dire la vérité et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle m'avait menti, elle m'a répondu que c'était à cause de ma mère.

\- Ta mère ?

Il acquiesça de la tête.

\- Après que j'en ai parlé à ma mère, celle-ci a fait des recherches sur Samantha et elle a demandé à Raisa de l'appeler. Samantha pensait que je voulais la voir, alors elle est venue directement. Quand elle est arrivée, ma mère lui a proposé un chèque de 2 millions de dollars et elle lui a demandé de partir en me faisant croire qu'elle avait perdu le bébé.

\- Elle a accepté de priver son enfant de son père pour de l'argent ? Je n'y crois pas, elle…

\- Elle ne l'a pas fait.

\- Mais tu as dit qu'elle t'avait…

\- Elle a accepter, parce que, quand ma mère lui a fait cette proposition, elle a su qu'elle ne voulait pas que son fils grandisse dans un monde où tout s'achète. Samantha n'a jamais encaisser le chèque. Elle me l'a montré, quand elle a vu que j'avais du mal à la croire.

Felicity acquiesça de la tête et il reprit.

\- Après cela, je lui ai dit que je voulais connaître mon fils, mais elle a refusé en me parlant de mon passé. Je lui ai dit que j'avais changé, mais elle ne voulait toujours pas. J'ai insité et elle a fini par accepter, mais à 2 conditions. La première, William ne devait pas savoir que j'étais son père.

\- William ? C'est un très beau prénom.

\- C'est vrai.

Il lui sourit légèrement.

\- Quelle est la deuxième condition ?

Il perdit son sourire et lui répondit.

\- Je ne dois parler de William à personne.

Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle allait parler, il reprit.

\- Dans un premier temps, j'ai refusé. Je lui ai dit que j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie et que je ne pouvais pas lui mentir. Elle m'a répondu que c'étaient ces conditions et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas dessus. Je lui demandais l'impossible et elle faisait la même chose. Je… J'ai fini par accepter.

\- De me mentir ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je veux connaître mon fils. Je veux le voir grandir et devenir quelqu'un de meilleur que moi.

\- Que tu veuilles connaître ton fils, je comprends tout à fait, mais que tu acceptes de me mentir. Je ne comprends pas.

\- Je te l'ai dit. J'ai peur de te perdre. Quand Samantha m'a imposé ces conditions, je me suis souvenue de ce que Barry m'avait dit. Tu m'avais quitté en découvrant l'existence de William. Alors, je lui ai dit oui.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais te quitter parce que tu as un fils ?

Il ne lui répondit pas et baissa la tête, en fermant les yeux.

\- Tu l'as bien fait avant que Barry ne remonte le temps.

Il ne dit plus rien et lorsqu'il l'entendit bouger, il sut qu'il l'avait perdu. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et il laissa couler quelques larmes. Il sursauta en sentant 2 mains se poser sur ses joues et les essuyer. Il rouvrit les yeux et releva la tête. Felicity se mit sur la pointe des pieds et, à la plus grande surprise d'Oliver, elle l'embrassa.

\- Je t'aime, Oliver. Le fait que tu aies un fils de presque 10 ans, ne me dérange pas. Au contraire. Je suis heureuse pour toi.

\- Mais tu m'as quitté.

\- Barry t'a dit que j'avais découvert l'existence de William par moi-même. C'est sûrement pour cela que je t'avais quitté. Parce que tu ne m'avais pas fait confiance.

Elle posa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime, Oliver. Alors tant que tu me feras confiance et que tu voudras de moi dans ta vie, je resterai à tes côtés.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

Il lui sourit et il passa ses bras autour du corps de la jeune femme, avant de la serrer contre lui.

\- Merci.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

Elle l'embrassa tout en retirant ses mains de ses joues. Elle entoura sa nuque et lui caressa la base de ses cheveux. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle s'éloigna de lui, lui prit les mains et elle l'emmena vers le canapé. Ils s'y installèrent, la jeune femme blottie dans les bras de son homme, son dos contre son torse.

\- Tu as pu passer un peu de temps avec ton fils ?

\- Oui. Après avoir accepté, elle m'a autorisé à aller le voir dans sa chambre. Je suis rentré, je me suis présenté comme étant un ami de sa mère et nous avons joué un peu ensemble.

\- Vous avez joué à quoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir te le dire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu vas te moquer.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit en le regardant avec ses petits yeux suppliant.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme cela… Je ne te le dirai pas…

Elle fit une petite moue avec sa bouche et il craqua.

\- On a joué avec ses figurines qui représentent Flash et ses ennemis.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes, avant de finalement éclater de rire quand elle comprit qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

\- Hey. Ce n'est pas marrant.

Elle continua de rire et il sourit en la voyant ainsi. Il était rassuré et plus qu'heureux, qu'elle ne l'ait pas quitté. Il avait eu tellement peur de la perdre. Mais elle était là et elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser. Il sortit de ses pensées, lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

\- Qui a gagné ?

\- A ton avis.

\- Je dirais, William.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, ton fils a plus l'habitude que toi de jouer aux figurines et en plus, tu ferais un très mauvais méchant. Et quand je dis mauvais, ce n'est pas dans le sens cruel, mais dans le sens nul. Tu es un homme trop bon, pour être…

Sentant qu'elle partait dans un babillage, dont elle seule avait le secret, il l'embrassa pour la faire taire. Elle ferma les yeux pour savourer le baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent par manque d'air, elle les rouvrit et ils se sourirent.

\- Désolée.

Il lui embrassa le nez.

\- Pour être tout à fait honnête, il m'a battu au bout de seulement quelques secondes.

Elle éclata, à nouveau, de rire. Une fois calmée, elle se réinstalla dos à lui et ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes.

\- Oliver ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi me l'avoir dit ? Je veux dire, tu as promis à Samantha de ne rien me dire, mais tu l'as quand même fait. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour être honnête, je savais que ce serait dur de te cacher la vérité, mais je ne pensais pas que j'aurais autant de mal à le faire. J'ai pensé te le dire à plusieurs reprises, mais à chaque fois, les paroles de Barry me revenaient en tête. Et puis, hier soir, ce que tu m'as dit n'a pas arrêter de tourner dans ma tête. Pendant le film, je n'ai pas arrêér d'y réfléchir, jusqu'à ce que tu me sortes de mes pensées et que tu me demandes de te faire l'amour.

Elle se tourna et l'embrassa.

\- C'était tellement bon. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir dingue.

\- A ce point-là ?

\- Oui. Et tu le sais. Continue.

Il lui sourit et elle se réinstalla correctement.

\- Après que tu te sois endormie, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Je t'ai regardé un très long moment, avant de finalement prendre ma décision. Te dire la vérité. Je me suis levé et je suis descendu. Je devais réfléchir à la manière de tout de dire. Mais aucune solution ne me plaisait. Et puis, tu es descendue et je t'ai tout dit.

Ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne.

\- Merci. Merci de rester à mes côtés, de ne pas me quitter.

A la grande surprise d'Oliver, elle se leva et se réinstalla sur lui, à califourchon, face à lui.

\- Je te l'ai dit, Oliver. Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Au contraire. C'est moi qui te remercie de m'avoir dit la vérité pour ton fils. Je sais que cela n'a pas été facile pour toi de le faire.

\- C'est l'une des choses les plus dures que j'ai eu a faire.

\- Je le sais.

Elle l'embrassa.

\- Je te promets que personne ne saura jamais rien pour William. Je ne le dirai à personne.

\- Je le sais. Je te fais confiance.

Ils se sourirent à nouveau et elle l'embrassa, tout en collant sa poitrine contre son torse. Elle libéra ses lèvres et fit doucement glisser les siennes le long de la mâchoire d'Oliver, déposant de multiples baisers dessus. Il gémit légèrement, lorsqu'elle lui mordilla le lobe de son oreille.

\- Maintenant, si tu tiens vraiment à me remercier, commence par venir me réchauffer.

Elle releva la tête, lui sourit et se redressa, après l'avoir légèrement embrassé. Une fois debout, elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et elle se dirigea vers les escaliers. Arrivée au pied de celui-ci, elle défit les boutons de sa chemise. Elle la laissa ensuite glisser le long de ses bras et elle monta les escaliers en courant, entièrement nue. Elle s'arrêta en haut des marches et sourit en voyant Oliver monter les escliers en courant à son tour. Elle se précipita vers la chambre et elle éclata de rire, quand il la rattrapa et qu'il la lança sur le lit. Son rire se transforma vite en un sourire, lorsqu'elle le vit retirer son pantalon et son caleçon, se retrouvant nu, à son tour.

Tout en restant sur le lit, elle se rapprocha de lui. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire ou faire quoi que se soit, elle prit son membre tendu en main et commenca à le caresser. L'espace d'un instant, il ferma les yeux, savourant les sensations qui s'emparaient de son corps. Il les rouvrit peu de temps après, lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de la jeune femme se refermer sur son sexe. Un long gémissement de plaisir lui échappa, quand il vit la position de Felicity. Celle-ci était à 4 pattes sur le lit, les jambes écartées, le dos légèrement creuser et sa bouche sur son membre de plus en plus tendu et douloureux de plaisir. D'une main, il attrapa les cheveux de la jeune femme et les maintiens de manières à ce qu'il ne la gêne pas. Il finit par murmurer son prénom.

\- Felicity.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et retira le sexe de sa bouche, avant de lui sourire, tout en continuant de le caresser de ses mains. Elle excerca un léger va-et-vient sur son sexe, tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes, sans le quitter du regard, elle rapprocha à nouveau ses lèvres de son sexe. Au moment où elle referma sa bouche sur celui-ci, elle prit en main ses testicules. Cela provoqua la jouissance d'Oliver, qui se déversa entre les lèvres de la jeune femme, tout en poussant un long gémissement de plaisir et en fermant les yeux.

Elle le caressa encore un peu de sa langue, avant de finalement s'éloigner de lui. Elle sourit en le voyant ouvrir, tout doucement, les yeux. Il lui sourit à son tour et il se baissa. Une fois sur ses genoux, il l'obligea à s'allonger et il se baissa vers elle. Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, la gorge, la poitrine et le ventre, suivant le parcours de ses mains. Lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec son intimité, elle gémit et il sourit en caressant les plis de son sexe. Il la caressa un court instant, avant de, finalement, glisser 2 doigts en elle. Elle se cambra légèrement en gémissant de plaisir.

Quelques instants plus tard, ses gémissements se transformèrent en un grognement de mécontentement, lorsqu'il retira ses doigts. Frustré, elle se releva sur ses coudes et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, quand elle le vit se lécher les doigts, tout en la fixant. Quand il eut fini et tout en continuant de la regarder droit dans les yeux, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur la féminité de la jeune femme. Alors qu'il commençait à la léché, elle se cambra, tout en poussant un long gémissement de plaisir. Oliver porta l'une de ses mains à sa poitrine, qu'il caressa. Il continua sa douce torture, sur son sexe un petit moment, avant de finalement, glisser 2 doigts en elle. Il entama un rapide va et vient et quelques instants plus tard, elle explosa contre sa bouche.

Il retira ses doigts et ses lèvres quittèrent son intimité pour remonter, lentement, le long de son corps. Une fois à la hauteur de son visage, ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser avec douceur. Il se releva, plaça l'un de ses bras sous le corps de la jeune femme et il la réinstalla correctement au milieu du lit. Elle écarta les jambes et il se glissa entre celle-ci, tout en restant en appui sur ses bras. Elle passa une main entre leurs 2 corps et elle caressa le membre tendu, avant de le diriger vers sa féminité. Elle entoura ensuite la taille d'Oliver, de ses jambes et il la pénétra. Ils gémirent tous les deux de plaisir et il entama lent va et vient.

Au bout de longues minutes et n'en pouvant plus, il décida d'accélérer les choses. Après avoir arrêté ses déhanchés, il s'allongea entièrement sur elle et glissa l'un de ses bras sous le dos de la jeune femme. Son autre main trouva celle de Felicity et ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts, près du visage de celle-ci. La main libre de la jeune femme se posa sur le bas des reins d'Oliver. Il captura les lèvres de sa petite amie et il reprit ses déhanchés avec force et puissance.

Leur plaisir devenant trop intense, ils durent séparer leurs lèvres. Il glissa les siennes dans le cou de Felicity et il y déposa quelques baisers, entre 2 gémissements. Il accéléra encore un peu le mouvement de ses hanches et les doigts de leurs mains liées, se crispèrent. Le plaisir devenant trop grand, elle retira sa main des reins d'Oliver et elle agrippa les draps, tout en cambrant son corps, vers celui de son compagnon.

Ce dernier s'enfonça plus profondément en elle et lorsqu'il sentit les muscles internes de la jeune femme se resserrer autour de son membre, il accéléra une dernière fois. Après de nombreux va et vient rapide et profond, une vague de plaisir, plus forte que les autres, traversa le corps de la jeune femme de part en part et elle se laissa aller à la jouissance, en criant le prénom de son homme. Son orgasme provoqua celui d'Oliver et il se figea en se libérant dans le corps de la jeune femme. Un cri rauque sortit de ses lèvres et il s'effondra sur la jeune femme.

De longues secondes plus tard, sachant qu'il écrasait la jeune femme et qu'elle avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration, il se redressa sur ses coudes et l'embrassa.

\- Je t'aime tellement.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas eu la force de me pardonner.

\- Je te l'ai dit, Oliver. Tant que tu me feras confiance et que tu ne me cacheras rien, je serai toujours à tes côtés.

Il lui sourit et il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la gorge, le cou et les épaules. Au bout de quelques instants, il se retira du corps de la jeune femme et ils grognèrent tous les 2 de mécontentement. Il bascula sur le côté et une fois qu'il fut sur le dos, elle vient se blottir contre lui. Ils restèrent un long moment à savourer la présence de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Felicity ne finisse par se redresser. Elle ancra son regard dans le sien.

\- Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas, mais tu devrais dire la vérité à William.

Etonné par ses paroles, il ne put dire un mot. Elle reprit.

\- William mérite d'avoir un père et tu mérites d'avoir un fils qui sache qui tu es.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ? A cause de Samantha ? Ne la laisse pas continuer de te priver de ton fils, Oliver. Parce que même si tu ne connais son existence que depuis quelques heures, tu l'aimes déjà plus que tout au monde.

Il ne lui répondit rien et elle l'embrassa avant de se réinstaller dans ses bras. Le silence se fit à nouveau et cette fois, c'est lui qui le rompit, au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Tu viendras avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr. Quand tu le veux ?

\- Demain ?

\- Oui.

\- Merci.

Elle lui embrassa le torse, à l'endroit de son coeur.

\- Tu as tort sur une chose.

Surprise, elle se redressa. Il posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Cela te regarde. Parce que tu fais partie de ma vie et que je t'aime.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa. Il encercla sa taille de ses bras et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il les fit basculer et il recommença à la caresser. Elle ferma les yeux et elle se laissa aller dans ses bras. Ils refirent l'amour.

Il était conscient que les prochains jours allaient être intenses en émotions, mais il savait qu'avec la jeune femme à ses côtés, il réussirait à affronter toute cette épreuve. Grâce à elle, il pourrait connaître son fils et ce dernier aura enfin un père.

Fin


End file.
